vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Detlef Schrempf
–1980 1980–1982 Centralia High School, WA 1982–1985 1985–1989 1989–1993 1993–1999 1999–2001 | nationalmannschaft = Deutschland | nationaljahre = 1982–1993 | nationalspiele = 71 Spiele | trainerjahre-trainervereine = 2006–2008 (Co-Trainer) | nmupdate = }} Detlef Schrempf (* 21. Januar 1963 in Leverkusen) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Basketball-Nationalspieler, der seit seiner Ausbürgerung nur noch die US-Staatsbürgerschaft besitzt. Er war in seiner aktiven Karriere der beste deutsche Basketballer seiner Zeit und spielte 16 Jahre in der NBA. Dort kam der 2,08 m große Schrempf von 1985 bis 2001 in der Regel auf der Flügelposition (Small Forward) zum Einsatz und erhielt in den USA bereits an der High-School im Staate Washington den Spitznamen „Det the Threat“ (deutsch: „Detlef, die Bedrohung“).Der Spiegel: [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-13685642.html Basketball: MONSTER UND MESSIAS. Er steht für Disziplin und Ehrgeiz: Detlef Schrempf hat deutsche Wertarbeit ins uramerikanische Spiel eingebracht (...)]. 7. März 1994. Online auf www.spiegel.de. Abgerufen am 18. März 2017. Leben Schrempf spielte in seiner Heimatstadt Basketball in der Jugendabteilung von Bayer 04 Leverkusen und entwickelte enormen Ehrgeiz und Trainingsfleiß. Ab 1980 besuchte er die High School in Centralia im US-Bundesstaat Washington, deren Team er zum Titel in Washington führte. Anschließend studierte er an der University of Washington in Seattle International Business und spielte für die University of Washington Huskies. University of Washington Athletics|werk=www.gohuskies.com|zugriff=2016-11-12}} Im NBA-Draft 1985 wurde er von den Dallas Mavericks an achter Stelle ausgewählt. Bei den Mavericks war er Rotationsspieler und kam überwiegend von der Bank. Der Durchbruch gelang Schrempf mit dem Wechsel zu den Indiana Pacers im Jahre 1989, wo er 1991 und 1992 zum besten Einwechselspieler der NBA („Sixth Man Award“) gekürt wurde. 1993 wurde er erstmals in das NBA All-Star Game eingeladen. Im gleichen Jahr folgte der Wechsel nach Seattle zu den Seattle SuperSonics. Hier feierte Schrempf neben seiner Zeit bei den Indiana Pacers die größten Erfolge und zog 1996 an der Seite von Gary Payton und Shawn Kemp in das NBA-Finale ein. Gegen die Chicago Bulls mit Superstar Michael Jordan verlor Seattle allerdings die Serie mit 2:4. Er erhielt in seiner Zeit in Seattle, 1995 und 1997, zwei weitere All-Star Nominierungen. Im Februar 1999 traf Schrempf am ersten Spieltag der verkürzten NBA-Saison 1998/99 auf die Dallas Mavericks Basketball-Reference.com|sprache=en|zugriff=2017-03-18}} mit seinem Landsmann Dirk Nowitzki in dessen erstem NBA-Einsatz überhaupt. Nach dem Ende der Saison 1998/99 wurde Schrempf von den Sonic entlassen und wechselte zu den Portland Trail Blazers, wo er aber – in einem zerstrittenen Team – nicht mehr an seine früheren Erfolge anknüpfen konnte. Im Oktober 2000 gab er im Alter von 37 Jahren das Ende seiner Spielerkarriere bekannt,Stern: [http://www.stern.de/lifestyle/leute/was-macht-eigentlich---------detlef-schrempf--3091362.html Was macht eigentlich ... Detlef Schrempf? Der Leverkusener war der erste Deutsche, der erfolgreich in der amerikanischen Basketball-Liga NBA spielte]. 16. März 2008. Online auf www.stern.de. Abgerufen am 18. März 2017. sein Vertrag lief noch bis 2001. Ab Januar 2006 war Detlef Schrempf zwei Jahre lang Co-Trainer bei den Seattle Supersonics. Er wurde 2006 ins „Sonics 40th Anniversary Team“ gewählt; dieses ist ein Team mit den 16 besten SuperSonics aus 40 Jahren Teamgeschichte. Der ehemalige deutsche NBA-Spieler steht auf der Kandidatenliste für die FIBA Hall of Fame. Mittlerweile ist Schrempf nicht mehr deutscher, sondern US-amerikanischer Staatsbürger. Verheiratet ist er mit Mary Wagner, einer ehemaligen Leichtathletin des TSV Göggingen Augsburg, die er im Aktuellen Sportstudio des ZDF kennenlernte. Er hat mit ihr zusammen zwei Söhne. Sohn Alexander spielte ebenfalls Basketball und stand zeitweilig im Kader der deutschen Junioren-Nationalmannschaft. WAZ.de|autor=Andreas Rorowski|werk=www.derwesten.de|zugriff=2016-11-12}} Erfolge * Erster Europäer mit mehr als 15.000 Punkten in der NBA * 1136 Spiele mit insgesamt 15.761 Punkten (Durchschnitt: 13,87 pro Spiel), 7023 Rebounds (6,2 pro Spiel) und 3833 Assists (3,4 pro Spiel) in der regulären Saison * 114 Spiele mit 1432 Punkten (12,6 Punkte im Durchschnitt) und 565 Rebounds in den Play-offs * 1996 Zweiter in der NBA-Finalserie gegen die Chicago Bulls * NBA Sixth Man-Award 1990/91 und 1991/92 * Zweimalige Teilnahme an Olympischen Spielen 1984 und 1992 * Zweimalige Teilnahme an der Basketball-Europameisterschaft 1983 und 1985 * 13 Teilnahmen an den NBA-Playoffs * NBA-All Star für Indiana Pacers (1993) und Seattle (1995, 1997) * All-NBA Third Team (1994–95) * 2006 – Mitglied im All Seattle SuperSonics Team („Sonics 40th Anniversary Team“) * Basketballer des Jahres in Deutschland 1992 Sonstiges Das 2007 erschienene Album Cease to Begin der US-amerikanischen Indie-Rock-Band Band of Horses beinhaltet ein Stück namens „Detlef Schrempf“. Im Jahr 1996 gründete er die Detlef Schrempf Foundation und kümmert sich dort um regionale, soziale Projekte. In der amerikanischen Sitcom Parks and Recreation spielte Schrempf sich bereits in mehreren Kurzauftritten selbst. Statistiken NBA regular season NBA playoffs Siehe auch * Liste der NBA-Spieler aus deutschsprachigen Nationen Weblinks * Detlef Schrempf – Spielerprofil auf NBA.com (englisch) * Detlef Schrempf – Spielerprofil auf basketball-references.com (englisch) * Detlef Schrempf Foundation Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1984 Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1992 Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Basketballnationalspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1963 Kategorie:Mann